


Ner'al'verde

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan just wants to make Cody feel good.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 333





	Ner'al'verde

**Author's Note:**

> Second smut piece ever guys, so... Who knows. Big thanks to the discord server i'm friends with, without whom this probably wouldn't have happened lol. And thanks to my beta readers, as always. I love you, _vode_!

Cody hadn’t realized you could get whiplash from a conversation, but _apparently_ it was possible. Or, it must be, because this certainly _felt_ like whiplash.

One moment, he was having an entirely normal conversation with General Kenobi, and in the next, he was up against a wall, getting kissed within an inch of his life.

Not that he was complaining. This was _fine_.

Cody shuddered. Obi-Wan’s body pressed tight up against his own, the touch and pressure of it kick-starting a bone deep tremor down to his core. If he’d been able to move at all, he was sure he would have collapsed to the ground.

Obi-Wan’s mouth on Cody’s was hot in a way he was absolutely unfamiliar with. In theory, Cody knew how to kiss. He and Obi-Wan had kissed before. But certainly not like this. This was a bit of a jump in the bases department.

Suddenly Obi-Wan was leaning away, panting and taking Cody’s breath with him.

“Tell me to stop,” he said on the next harsh breath out, “and I’ll stop.”

“ _Stars_ no,” Cody groaned, allowing his forehead to rest against the general’s. “Don’t stop.”

Obi-Wan’s resulting grin was wide and gorgeous. Cody couldn’t help tilting his head and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the man’s mouth.

Hands settled on Cody’s waist, overtop of his armor. Suddenly Cody couldn’t hate the white, offending plastoid-alloy any more than he did right that minute.

“Tell me what you want, Cody,” Obi-Wan told him. His voice was low. It was soft and gruff and only worked to set Cody _shaking_.

He couldn’t answer. Did he even _have_ a voice anymore? Obi-Wan’s hands on his waist were distracting.

“Come now, Commander,” the man teased, a real, mischievous grin in his voice. “What is it you want?”

Cody didn’t even know he’d moved until his head fell back against the wall behind him. His eyes were shut, and he had no recollection of closing them.

Then there was a mouth on the skin just below his jaw, all lips and teeth and tongue. Obi-Wan’s beard was both remarkably soft and just as scratchy as one might expect a beard to be.

“I need to know what you want from me, Cody.” He felt more than heard the words as they were said into his skin.

The bitten-off groan the sensation produced was not intentional. It startled him. Cody tried very hard to not do anything unintentionally.

He could feel Obi-Wan’s lips curl in a smile.

Cody had to answer again. He had to. His commanding officer had already asked him the question multiple times. It was time for an answer-

“I-I don’t know…”

Obi-Wan hummed, still mouthing at Cody’s skin, leaving kisses and wet patches that made him shiver.

“No?”

Cody shook his head.

“Then I’ll just have to keep asking what you like, then, won’t I?”

His knees suddenly went jelly-like. Obi-Wan pressed against him tighter, keeping him standing and making him squirm at the contact. It was too much, but he might cry if it stopped.

“So Commander,” the Jedi started, moving his hands further up Cody’s sides towards the clasps of his chestplate. “What if I removed this?”

“Y-yes-”

The clasps clicked open. They moved away from the wall just long enough for Obi-Wan to remove the whole upper portion of Cody’s armor, leaving him in just his blacks from the waist up. Once the plastoid was gone, he leaned back against the durasteel, needing a moment to catch his breath. Just his general’s _presence_ was overwhelming, not to mention his hands all over him.

Obi-Wan’s demeanor shifted just slightly. He leaned forward, gently placing his hands on Cody’s shoulders.

“Are you alright, Cody?”

Cody nodded silently, just focusing on breathing for a second.

“Do you need to stop? Take a break?”

He shook his head. _No_ , he definitely didn’t need that.

If anything, he needed Obi-Wan’s hands back on him.

“Then come here.”

Obi-Wan’s hands were hot as they shifted to pull Cody up by his hips. They all but collided, Cody pressing up to his general’s chest again. Their mouths met in an almost brutal kiss that left Cody feeling utterly _claimed_.

Hands roamed over the fabric of his blacks, snaking behind him and pressing firmly into Cody’s back. He was so _warm_. Cody couldn’t stand it.

He threw his head back with a whined little noise.

“You like that?” Obi-Wan purred at him.

Cody could not find the words to describe how _much_ he enjoyed his general’s hands on him.

Obi-Wan’s voice turned serious. “Cody, love. You’ve got to talk to me. Have to know where you’re at, cyare.”

“ _‘Lek, elek_ ,” he gasped, reaching out to grip at Obi-Wan’s robe. “ _Jate, jate, gedet’ye_.”

“Please what, my love?”

Cody whined, shaking his head.

“Don’t know.”

Hot hands suddenly shifted lower, leaving his blacks and tugging at Cody’s utility belt.

“And what if we take this off, hm?”

Cody couldn’t agree quickly enough.

The belt dropped to the floor with less attention than the previous armor pieces had been given. Cody didn’t care. He cared that those hands were drifting lower, gripping just above his hips where the lower portion of his armor stopped.

“Obi-Wan…” he all but whined. Stars, he was a marshal commander of the 212th for fuck’s sake! He shouldn’t be able to _whine_.

He did anyway.

Obi-Wan grinned, tugging Cody with him as they moved away from the wall. With his support gone, Cody was sure he was in danger of falling. The hands on his hips kept him upright though, and the whispered words of encouragement kept his feet from tripping over themselves.

The Jedi turned them in a 180, backing Cody up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Cody’s momentum brought him down onto the mattress heavily. The codpiece of his armor shifted uncomfortably, almost painfully tight.

He couldn’t help the strangled noise the movement tore from his throat.

The look on Obi-Wan’s face was heating Cody uncomfortably under his blacks. He needed the rest of his armor gone and he needed it gone _now_.

Cody hadn’t realized he’d said that aloud until Obi-Wan was chuckling softly and leaning down to kiss him. The man steadied himself with a knee on the bed, pressed between Cody’s thighs, right up against the codpiece. The commander gasped, jerking into and then away from the pressure.

“Patience, Commander,” Obi-Wan teased. “We’re getting there. You’re being so good for me, Cody.”

A shiver ran down Cody’s spine.

Teeth nipped and pulled at his lip for a second, a smile pressing in for a soft kiss.

“Do you like that, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked as he smoothed his hands down Cody’s arms to grab for his hands. “Being good for me?”

Cody could only bite his lip and nod.

_Yes, please. I want to be good._

“Lay back for me, then, _cyare_.”

Cody did _not_ fall back into the mattress. He _didn’t_. (He did.)

The impact against the not-soft mattress knocked what little breath he still had from him in a soft gasp.

Obi-Wan grinned down at him

“Oh, _cyare_ ,” he cooed. “Should I take the rest of this off you, too?”

Cody managed a nod. His hands scrambled to grasp tightly at the bedsheets as his general’s hands smoothed lower, over Cody’s stomach and down across his armored legs.

Reverently, Obi-Wan lifted Cody’s left foot, tugging off his boot and then the greave. The knee pad came off easily, followed by the last, cylindrical plate protecting his thigh. The process was repeated on his right leg, gentle hands brushing against tender spots _Cody_ hadn’t even known were sensitive.

It was all so _much_. Obi-Wan’s hands burned like fire and left Cody feeling tingling pins and needles wherever they went. He almost wanted to push him away, stop the feeling and give him room to _breathe_.

He also wanted to pull Obi-Wan on top of him, hold him still, and just lay there forever. Let his general rest all his weight onto him and press him into the mattress like they had nowhere else to be for the rest of time.

“Look at you.” Obi-Wan smiled down at him. “Being so good for me.”

A shiver ran down Cody’s spine. His hips lifted from the bed, pressing his aching cock into the hard codpiece, the only piece of his armor still on him.

Normally, Cody quite enjoyed the protection it provided, perfectly happy to make sure he still had all his pieces at the end of the day. He couldn’t hate it more right that moment if he actually tried.

“Ge-general!” he whined involuntarily. “ _Alor, gedet’ye_ , please…”

“Please what?” The man asked, his smile turning cheeky.

“ _Ovh_...”

“What was that?”

“ _Hiibi bic ovh_.”

“Take what off?”

Cody’s groan was loud and completely frustrated.

Fine. If Obi-Wan wasn’t going to take it off, Cody would.

He unclenched his hands from the sheets, moving quickly for the clasps at his hips.

Before he’d even registered that Obi-Wan had moved, there were hands on his wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Obi-Wan tsked at him. “That’s for me to do, love.”

Cody did not think before the words were past his lips.

“Then do it!”

Immediately, he felt himself go somehow even redder than before. He hadn’t- No.

_Osik._

Obi-Wan’s grin showed off his teeth. He shivered again, thinking of that mouth on his neck again. Or perhaps lower, in other places.

“Oh, I don’t know,” his general teased. He lowered himself closer, settling his weight onto the bed with a knee between Cody’s thighs. “Maybe we’ll just keep this piece on. We’ll work you up, higher and higher. Make you come with your codpiece still in place. What do you think?”

Obi-Wan leaned his weight into him, pressing the plastoid against his cock. The broad, hard pressure pulled a renewed groan from him, tapering off in a higher lilt.

“Would you like that, Cody?”

He shook his head frantically.

“No- please no.”

“Then you let _me_ take it off,” Obi-Wan growled.

A nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Obi-Wan eased up again, releasing Cody’s hands as he did so. Cody didn’t dare move them.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you, Commander.”

“Yes, please, want to be good. I’ll be good, promise-”

“Shh, love, I know. You’re good for me.”

“Off. Please.”

Obi-Wan’s deft fingers undid the clasps on the armor, the plastoid immediately unattaching from Cody’s blacks and being lifted away to join the rest of his _beskar’gam_. He sighed in relief, shifting his hips unintentionally with the newfound freedom.

“Better?”

“Much,” he managed, sounding semi-normal.

Obi-Wan smirked.

“Good.”

Then he swooped in, capturing Cody’s mouth in another kiss and pressing his full weight down on him.

_Stars_ , it felt so good.

Cody’s cock pressed against his general’s thigh. An answering hardness from Obi-Wan rocked steadily into Cody’s hip. Obi-Wan’s mouth on his own and tongue in his mouth had him thoroughly distracted. He moved his hands finally, reaching up to tangle in his Jedi’s tunics, gripping the fabric tightly.

He rocked against Obi-Wan’s thigh, finding a counterpoint to the rhythm.

It was _new_ and so, _so_ overwhelming. Cody had touched himself before, but this was totally different. He was still fully clothed, and so was Obi-Wan, but goosebumps sent tingles all across his body. His breath hitched at a particularly pleasant slide of his general’s thigh against him.

Obi-Wan broke their kiss, immediately shifting to press kisses against Cody’s jaw and down further, onto his neck. Teeth grazed at his skin, jolting him and renewing the force of his hips against Obi-Wan’s.

The man trailed his lips up to his ear, leaving his skin tingling and prickling from the touch.

“What do you think, Commander? Think you can come like this for me?”

Cody threw his head back against the mattress, a sharp, almost pained gasp ripping from him.

“Yes! Yes, sir-”

Obi-Wan nipped at his ear.

“Show me.”

He let out a shaky breath. It wouldn’t be long, he could feel it. It built quickly, hot and desperate and oh so good. Their pace sped up, gaining just a hair more force to the thrusts against one another.

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan gasped, his own breath ragged now. “Come for me, come on.”

The edge was _right there_ , he could feel it. Just another second, another kiss, another movement and-

“ _Olaro, ner’al’verde_.”

Cody felt himself bite harshly at his lip. He jerked, his orgasm washing over him. He twitched through it, Obi-Wan still shifting against him unsteadily as he came.

Cody gasped on a huff of breath, releasing his lip from between his teeth.

They laid there together, breathing for a moment.

Then Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Cody with a lax, dopey smile on his face.

“How was that?”

Cody smiled, wheezing out breathy chuckles.

“It was good,” he replied. He finally unclenched his fingers from his general’s clothes, smoothing gentle, open palms over the Jedi’s sides.

“Please tell me we get to do that again,” he said up at Obi-Wan’s pretty smile.

Obi-Wan answered with a wider, sun-beam smile and a kiss to the tip of his nose. A brief, passionate press of lips to Cody’s own followed easily.

“Of course, my dear,” he said. “Now let’s change. I’m not sleeping in sticky pants all night.”

“Stars, please,” Cody agreed with a good-natured groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _'Lek_ \- Yeah  
>  _Elek_ \- Yes  
>  _Jate_ \- Good  
>  _Gedet'ye_ \- Please  
>  _Cyare_ \- Sweetheart  
>  _Alor_ \- General  
>  _Ohv_ \- Off (bastardized word that belongs to me)  
>  _Hiibi bic ohv_ \- Take it off  
>  _Osik_ \- Shit  
>  _Beskar'gam_ \- Armor  
>  _Olaro, ner'al'verde_ \- Come, my commander  
> Some of these words have multiple meanings. I provided the ones used in the context of this fic.


End file.
